Tis the Season
by suzie2b
Summary: Maybe it was Santa Claus after all


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Tis the Season**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Sergeants Troy and Moffitt were in Captain Boggs' office receiving an update on their ongoing mission. Boggs said with unhidden disgust, "I just got word that the Germans have managed to cut another of our supply lines yesterday." He glanced down at the piece of paper on top of stack on his desk. "I see from your daily reports that you've had no luck in finding them."**

 **Troy said, "No, sir. We've had few skirmishes with scout columns, but haven't been able to locate the main forces that're hitting us."**

" **This latest attack has us cut off, as well as two other bases. We have plenty of supplies to see us through this if we're careful. However, there won't be any mail for a while … possibly not until the first of the year."**

 **Moffitt said, "With Christmas just ten days away that's not going be a morale booster, captain."**

 **Boggs nodded. "It affects all of us, sergeant. Everyone is expecting Christmas gifts from home. Obviously they're going to be a little late getting here this year." He went to the map on the wall and pointed out a specific area. "This is where the Germans hit the convoy that's put us at a standstill."**

 **Troy sighed. "We'll head out that way immediately, sir. If we're lucky, they're still in the area."**

" **Let's hope so. Now, I have to let people know that mail call is postponed until further notice."**

 **##################**

 **When they got to the coordinates, Troy and Moffitt found a high spot to scan the desert floor. Tully pushed himself onto Olive's hood while Hitch checked Bertha's spark plugs after hearing a faint missing from the engine.**

 **Hitch popped a bubble as he inspected one of the plugs and cleaned it before replacing it. "It's going to be hard on a lot of people if there's no mail between now and the first of the year. It's the one thing we all look forward to—whether it's Christmas or not."**

 **Tully watched the sergeants as he said, "Yeah. I always like the little gifts Beth and Katy make me for Christmas and my birthday. Not to mention the goodies mom sends."**

 **Hitch sighed as he continued to work. "Actually, mom and dad have gotten pretty good at making up care packages. I've been wondering if mom can outdo herself after last Christmas."**

" **Well, it's not like we'll never get the stuff. It'll just be a little late is all." Tully saw Troy and Moffitt start back and said, "Here they come. You done?"**

" **Just one more."**

 **When the sergeants got to the jeeps, Tully asked, "See anything?"**

 **Troy dropped the binoculars in the back of the jeep as he said, "Nothing but empty desert."**

" **What's next?"**

" **We'll keep scouting the area before we head back to base and hope for the best." Troy looked at Hitch as the private dropped the hood. "Everything okay?"**

 **Hitch nodded. "Spark plugs were dirty. She should be fine now."**

 **##################**

 **The next eight days continued in much the same way. The Germans managed to be where the Rat Patrol wasn't. They were able to destroy a few scout columns, but that was the extent of it. Until the Germans were rousted out of hiding and destroyed there would be no attempts to get anything through.**

 **The day was Christmas Eve. Hitch and Tully pulled the jeeps into the motor pool. They, along with Troy and Moffitt, got out and stretched stiff muscles.**

 **Troy sighed. "Well, we'll get an early start tomorrow…"**

 **Hitch interrupted, "But, sarge, tomorrow's Christmas."  
**

" **I know, Hitch, but…"**

 **Moffitt said, "Surely Captain Boggs won't expect us to go out on Christmas Day."**

 **Tully added hopefully, "Last year there was a truce for Christmas. Maybe it'll happen again."**

 **Troy smiled at his tired men. "All right, I'll go talk to Boggs about it."**

" **You going to the party tonight, sarge?"**

" **I really wasn't planning on it."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "What about Diane? Perhaps she would like to go."**

 **Troy shrugged. "Good point. Are you taking Linda?"**

" **Of course. I'm meeting her as soon as I get cleaned up."**

 **Troy grinned. "Okay, as soon as I talk to the captain I'll get a shower and see you all there."**

 **##################**

 **Three hours later Troy walked into the mess hall, which had been festively decorated for the holiday. Sergeant Alexander and his crew did their best with what they had to provide food and snacks.**

 **Troy heard the music and laughter well before he entered the party. He quickly found Diane and smiled as he said, "Sorry I'm late."**

 **Diane gave him a quick kiss and said happily, "Why, Sam! I wasn't expecting you. I know you aren't normally a party person."**

" **It's Christmas Eve. I thought I'd make an exception."**

" **Well, I'm certainly glad you did."**

 **It wasn't long before Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully found Troy and Diane. Hitch asked, "What did Captain Boggs say about tomorrow?"**

 **Troy grinned. "Tully was right. A Christmas truce has been put in place. We have all day tomorrow to ourselves."**

 **##################**

 **It was after midnight when the party broke up. Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch walked their dates home then headed for their quarters. Troy met Moffitt along the way and they walked in slightly drunken but amiable silence to the barracks.**

 **Troy unlocked the door and the sergeants entered the quarters they shared. Moffitt flipped the light on and said with surprise, "Looks like we had a visitor while we were out."**

 **Troy turned to see what could only be a Christmas tree made out of butcher paper. "Huh, the door was locked. Who could've come in?"**

" **I've no idea … but it appears they've left something behind other than the handmade tree."**

 **Troy and Moffitt went over to the bureau and found two gifts—two cigars and a rather large tome. Both were wrapped with red ribbon and a bow. The cigars had a tag that read, "To: Sam Troy." The book's tag read, "To: Jack Moffitt." Both tags told them they were gifts from "Santa."**

 **Moffitt picked up the book and removed the ribbon and bow. It was titled "American Journal of Archaeology—Volume 22". "I've been wanting to add this to my collection back home for ages, but haven't been able to find a copy. This one looks to be in mint condition."**

 **Troy took one of the cigars, held it to his nose, and inhaled deeply. "Cuban. Good quality. Don't see too many of these out here."**

" **You know, Troy. I've only seen one other copy of this book."**

" **And I know of only one person on this base that receives Cuban cigars from family on a regular basis."**

 **##################**

 **The next morning Hitch found Tully and Charley having breakfast in the mess hall, which was still decorated in Christmas finery. Hitch sat down with his tray and grinned as he said, "Guess what I found when I got to my quarters last night."**

 **Tully smiled. "What'd you find?"**

" **A funny little tree made of brown paper and a bottle of wine."**

 **Tully and Charley looked at each other, then Charley asked, "Who's it from?"**

 **Hitch shrugged. "The tag said 'To: Mark Hitchcock. From: Santa'."**

" **What kind of wine is it?"**

" **Chateau Montrose. Sounds French."**

 **Charley took a sip of her tea. "It's very French. And somewhat costly too I understand."**

 **Tully said, "We found a paper tree and the same kind of wine when we got home last night. 'To: Tully & Charley Pettigrew. From: Santa'."**

 **Hitch frowned slightly. "Huh, I thought it was probably from Teresa. That's the kind of thing she'd do."**

" **But she was with you at the party. When would she have gotten it into your quarters without you knowing?"**

" **Hey, that's right!"**

 **Charley said thoughtfully, "You know … now that I think about it I remember a case of wine being delivered to Major Gleason a month or so ago."**

 **Tully said, "Somehow I don't see Major Gleason sneakin' around playing Santa Claus."**

 **Hitch thought for a moment, then said, "But what if someone bought or traded the major for a couple of bottles?"**

 **##################**

 **Christmas day was quiet and happy despite the lack of mail. The truce held firm until midnight, then the war resumed like it had never stopped.**

 **At 0600 Troy and Moffitt reported to Captain Boggs for their morning briefing. The problem with the supply lines was still an issue to be addressed.**

 **While the captain had his back to them, pointing out on the map where the Rat Patrol were going to hopefully head off and destroy the Germans responsible for their supply problems, Moffitt's eyes went to the bookcase in the corner of the office. Many times he had admired a certain book Captain Boggs kept there. The captain had once stated that the book had come from an uncle and if he ever found a good home for it, he'd give it away. Moffitt smiled as he noticed the empty spot where the "** **American Journal of Archaeology-Volume 22" had been before.**

 **With Captain Boggs turned away, a curious Troy took a sneak peek into the cigar box on the desk. As expected it was full of Cuban cigars. However, he noticed there were two that were a slightly darker color, indicating they were from a different batch. Troy smiled and silently closed the box.**

 **##################**

 **December 27** **th** **– midafternoon at the base at Ras Tanura.**

 **The Rat Patrol had just returned from successfully finding the Germans that had caused the interruption in the Allies supplies. The information and coordinates were radioed to Captain Boggs. A squad of planes that had been waiting for just this particular call were sent up to send a message to the Germans. Those that survived the bombing scrambled to get back to their lines.**

 **January 1** **st** **– midmorning at the base at Ras Tanura.**

 **Trucks arrived with much needed supplies and mail. Larger packages were distributed immediately from the back of the truck, but the rest of the mail would have to wait until later that day after being sorted.**

 **A number of people didn't wait to get back to their quarters, and opened their packages in the mess hall. Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully each received a box from home with all sorts of goodies inside.**

 **When the hoopla settled down a bit, Troy said, "I think we found out who our 'Secret Santa' was."**

 **Tully grinned. "It was Captain Boggs, wasn't it?"**

 **Moffitt said, "Good guess. How'd you figure it out?"**

 **Charley smiled. "I was dropping off some files with Major Gleason the other day and noticed he had a big box of cherry cordials on his desk. He offered me one and I wondered aloud about where he could've gotten it … since no mail had been delivered yet. The major told me he traded Captain Boggs two bottles of wine for the box of his favorite candy."**

 **After a good laugh, Hitch said, "I wonder why the captain did it."**

 **Troy said, "I can't even start to guess."**

" **He went to a lot of trouble to make those paper trees and all. And break into our quarters while we were at that party."**

 **Moffitt said, "I would think the captain would have access to the spare keys to our quarters." He looked at Tully and Charley. "But how would he have gotten into your apartment? You did lock up when you left, didn't you?"**

 **Tully replied, "Yeah, and the door was locked when we got home. He would've had to get in through the window. That little slide lock is pretty easy to get around if you know how."**

 **Charley said with a giggle, "Can you imagine Captain Boggs climbing onto the roof and in through the window?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Or perhaps it was good ole Saint Nick after all." Troy, Hitch, Tully, and Charley gave him a curious look. "I was just thinking. Captain Boggs was at the party on Christmas Eve with the rest of us. He would have had to leave the party, knowing we all were there, deliver the trees and gifts, and then return to the party with no one being the wiser."**

 **The five of them looked at one another with wide eyes. If it wasn't Captain Boggs…**


End file.
